Numbers Game
by jeromevaleska
Summary: You and Jerome decide to try a different position, one that he can't stop thinking about.


He knew just the position he wished to try this evening. All day he'd considered it, feeling his blood heat when he vividly imagined the two of you in the position he'd painted in his head, your mouth between his thighs as his would be between yours. A smirk spread across his face as he looked at you from across the room, and now that you two have spent the last handful of nights trying one position after another, it felt like just the right time to do something truly new.

You were on your phone, doing nothing in particular and when you heard his voice you instantly reverted your gaze away from it to look at him.

"Hey doll, let's head to the bedroom," he said with a flirtatious wink and then he turned to look at the other members of the Maniax in the room, quietly growling to himself, "There's nothing happening in this shithole."

You smiled and stood up from your seat, setting your phone aside. You giggled when he swept you up in his arms, rushing to bedroom as he carried you and kicking the door to it open. He set you down once you two were in, slamming the door shut. You could hear your heart beating rapidly in anticipation as you wondered what he had planned, heat and arousal immediately flooded deep in your stomach. He laid down on the bed, positioning his head at the foot of it, and then he stretched his arms out, pulling you closer to him by your waist.

"Come here, I wanna try something," he chuckled as he tugged your skirt off hurriedly and you were quick to step out of it. His smirk grew wider when you tossed it about the room.

"What are you thinking, Jerome?" you asked as a soft laugh escaped your lips.

"I want you to straddle my face, doll, so get on your hands and knees," he rasped. You felt your breath hitch and your thighs clamped together for a moment. You joined him on the bed, moving until you were hovering just over his face, straddling it just like he said. Your cheeks flushed and you quivered as you felt his breath brush your covered aching core. You made quick work to rid of his pants and underwear, sliding them both down at the same time and yanking them off so that they joined a pile on the floor. You reclined with your head resting on his thigh and your hair spilling over his leg like liquid silk, dragging a finger to the base of his member before wrapping your hand around it and giving him a quick tug. He groaned with the pleasure of it, feeling your hand on him and knowing you were his.

You pumped him languidly, watching as you moved the foreskin over the head and then pulled back down over and over again as though it was the most fascinating process in the world, your eyes never leaving it. He stroked your inner thighs with his fingers as you worked on him and he quickly began teasing you, rubbing his fingers under the crotch of your panties to feel the moisture gathered there.

"Mmm, already so wet," he hummed. The arch of your back as he touched you and the soft moan that followed were all the encouragement he needed, sliding your panties down over your stockings and tossing them aside when they reached your ankles. He wrapped his arm closest to you under your hips, dragging you closer to his face.

You walked yourself down his chest and stomach with your hands until you were lying upside down upon him, your mouth hovering over his extremely interested member. He pressed his face into you, giving a long lick up from your clit to the entrance of your sex with the flat of his tongue. You bucked your lips a little and rewarded him by pressing your lips to the base of his member in a soft kiss. He slid his tongue over you and then into you, finding all the spots that he knew would turn you into a quivering wreck. It was almost enough to distract you from your own goal, but you pulled yourself together with a shuddering sigh.

"Mmmm, you taste so fucking good, doll," he whispered, and any other words he might have said are swallowed up by his strangled moan when you ran your tongue over the length of him, from the underside of the head to the base. His hands gripped your hips so tightly that you were sure it would leave bruises but you never minded when he did so.

Hie said your name in a rasp when you slipped curious lips around the head of his member and sucked experimentally, exploring every inch of it with your tongue, the gust of his breath feathering against you and making you shiver all over. He started twitching so you wrapped one hand around the base to hold him steady.

You pushed your hips closer to his mouth involuntarily and his member jumped in your hand, the blood thundering beneath his skin feeling as hot as your own. He buried his face against you once more helplessly, opening his mouth wide over you as he sucked on your aching flesh. You quivered and wriggled down onto his tongue, your mind going blank as you got lost in the pleasure of it all. Just when the need became almost unbearable, he felt the wet warmth of your mouth engulf his member.

You started sucking with delicate pressure as you pulled your mouth up the length of him, gasping at the sounds it uttered from his throat, your hands cupping and stroking him in time with the movements of your mouth. When you pulled your mouth away, his member was wet from your mouth and from his own desire. You slid your hand up and dragged it down again, twisting as you did.

"Oh Jerome, you taste so fucking good," you moaned softly. You could hear and feel his chuckle against your skin. His tongue slid inside you again and it was so difficult to concentrate on what you were doing, wanting nothing more than to rear back and ride atop of his face without a care. His smooth tongue was driving you insane, it never ceased to surprise you just how much bliss his mouth on you could bring.

You contented yourself with giving in to the instinctive motion that claimed your hips, rocking them against his face in little jerks as you loved him with your mouth the way he did with you. When he closed his lips around the bud at the top of your sex, you emitted a deep moan. Given the way he jerked in your mouth and his hands tightening even further, the sounds affected him just as much as his answering groan against you affected you.

You pushed your mouth down as far as you could manage without choking, swallowing around the hard length of him, and he grunted in response. His tongue delved deep with his chin sliding wet against your slick flesh. You peaked then, wriggling down onto his face, against his lips and tongue, sucking in time with the throb of your sex.

He suckled on your clit and wrapped one arm around your leg, pushing his fingers into your tight sex, thrusting them in and out of you, hitting the spot he knew drove you insane. He felt you begin to shudder with your orgasm and he held you tight to him, continuing his thrusts and licks and tender kisses until you had stopped shaking from the pleasure.

As soon as you recovered enough, you began your pleasuring of him anew, sucking him deep into your mouth and cradling his balls in your free hand as you hollowed your cheeks and slid him out until only the head remained before taking him in again. He found himself shivering from the pleasure before finally succumbing to you, digging fingers into the flesh of your hips in his need for you, bucking his hips so violently that he lifted you both off the bed. You drank all of him, not releasing his member from your mouth until he had finished.

He shivered as you clasped him in both hands to wring every last bit of pleasure out of him, feeling your own aftershocks as he lapped insistently at your core. You felt that you should roll off him, but tension gathered in your stomach again, and you dropped your forehead to the hot, thin skin at the crease of his thigh, your hand a loose cuff around his member as he brought you to yet another release, one that sent shudders through your frame and left you trembling and boneless.

"Jerome," you whispered breathlessly against his thigh, the furring on his skin brushing your lips in a soft tickle, "That was so fucking good."

He moaned into your skin before you pulled off of him, turning yourself around. "I needed that," you said around a whimper. He took a deep breath, turning to look at you with a broad grin on his face.

"I bet you did," he chuckled, "But don't you worry, we're not finished yet."

He grabbed your hips and flipped you over so your back was pressed against the mattress. You looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes, your chest heaving, and you questioned softly, "What did you want to do next?"

"I wanted to do this," he whispered into your ear as he adjusted your body a little more until his member was between your legs, then at your lips and you gasped, twitching upon the heated contact.

"I need you to come on my cock now, think you can do that for me?" he asked in a raspy tone and you nodded your head obediently.

He rocked slowly and you threw your head back when you watched and felt the head of his member rub over your clit. Your thighs trembled against him and he leaned down to press his lips upon yours, grasping his member so he could guide himself inside you.

You gasped into the kiss, making him smirk darkly. You trembled violently as he stretched you open and the instant he was inside you, he let go of himself so he could hold your hips, leaving you to whimper against his lips in the haze of your desire. When he pulled away from your mouth, he lowered his head down to nibble at your jaw and then down to your neck, sinking his teeth into the sensitive flesh, making you cry out softly and turn away from his darkened eyes filled with lust.

His member was twitching at the immediate pleasure of seeing you engulf him and you shut your eyes tightly, getting adjusted to having him inside of you as your walls closed in on him. His hand came to your jaw, his long fingers directing you back to face him. You looked back at him with eyes opened wide, feeling the pads of his fingertips stroke your cheek.

"Don't you fucking dare close your eyes, you're going to watch me fuck this pretty little cunt. Understood?" he asked in a growl.

"Yes, Jerome!" you moaned out helplessly. You looked down to see him thrusting in and out of your heat, making you nearly gush at the sight. Biting your lip, you tried to turn away once more, feeling a jolt of pleasure run down your spine, every sensation focused between your thighs, but his grip was firm on your face. You cried out at the restraint when he leaned back, his hips rocking at the punishing pace he set.

His grin was pleased and sharp, the blush dusting across his cheeks and over his nose, his hair a mess, but it wasn't just him. You were flushed from head to hips, your legs splayed wide open as he fucked you, and he leaned back so he could get a more explicit view of exactly what he was doing.

The whine you let out was high and jagged as he let go of your jaw, trailing his fingers down your flexing stomach to where you were practically dripping, accepting him inside. He spread you open and you bucked, squeaking loudly as his fingertips circled around your clit, rubbing only for a moment before he chuckled into your ear.

"Look at you," he said, his breath ragged as he bounced you, much to your delight. The sound of his voice made you moan and you leaned your head back in the cushion of the pillow, which only made him laugh again. His touch between your thighs stopped, his hand coming back to your jaw, this time grasping your throat more firmly and digging his fingers into skin.

You wailed out, not expecting the motion as you came face to face with him, your mouth popped open with your breasts heaving, your body swallowing his member and slicking him almost to the base. You called out his name, but he took the moment to push his fingers into your mouth so you could taste yourself, muffling you.

His hips stuttered when you tightened as you watched the explicit position you two were in. The flush over your face brightened, your entire body hot and electric. He nuzzled behind your ear, grunting under his breath at how warm and wet you felt around him. He didn't think it was possible, but you got even slicker, your opening swollen and soft. Slowly, he licked the shell of your ear, bringing his fingers from your mouth as he bit on your earlobe, smirking wide.

"Did you lick them clean?" he asked and you could only moan in response, nodding frantically. He barely gave you any time before he brought his hand back between your legs so he could rub you once more, and the savage squirming he got as a result, your high pitched yelp, almost made him tumble over the edge.

His eyes almost rolled back into his head when you bit your lip and he saw your gaze locked on where you were both joined. It was your face that really got to him, however. Your full mouth was wide opened, swollen lips dark from having been kissed and bitten, your cheeks bright pink, eyes hazy with your pupils blown wide in your pleasure. You were panting so hard that your breath hitched with each thrust he slammed into you.

His hand tightened around your throat and he felt you swallow, "You're so pretty when you're being fucked into submission," he told you, mouth close to your ear. You keened in reply, squirting as he aimed his thrusts forward and up, rubbing you harder. He had long since become accustomed to you drenching him, but something about watching your sweaty bodies slam into one another brought you so close so fast, and he groaned jaggedly, feeling you tighten further and throb all around him.

"Ooh, I fucking love it when you squirt like that," he purred in approval.

"J-Jerome," you stuttered. He stopped stroking you so he could wrap an around your waist, lifting you up slightly, listening to your frustrated whine. Slowly, he set his chin on your shoulder, bringing himself almost all the way out of you and stopping once more. The effort made his chest heave, sweat collecting on his torso, and you twisted your hips, trying to set a pace he had grasped control of.

"Give me more, don't let it stop there," he whispered in an almost desperate growl.

He tightened his hold on your waist, slowly lowering you, and the movement dragged the head of his member over your walls. You looked gone, simply whimpering and trying to take more of him inside, looking ready to let the word 'please' slip from your lips. He trailed the hand that was at your neck down so he could cup your breast, pinching the nipple and kneading the flesh. The weight was warm and heavy in his hands, making you shiver, your entire body alive and responsive to his touch.

He moved to cup your other breast as he brought his other hand between your legs, taking a moment to admire how puffy you were. You were beyond talking, just choking out some semblance of his name when he went back to rubbing you, caressing you and trapping you between his hand and his hips.

"Come already doll, I need you to come for me, just give it to me," he grunted. You wiggled so perfectly that he had to rest his forehead on your shoulder, closing his eyes to calm himself. All the tension in his body had coiled in the pit of his stomach, and he knew that he was going to lose it if he wasn't careful. Your encouraging calls didn't help, knowing you were so close was making it so much harder keeping control.

His breath hitched, his hips bucking as he moaned your name, trying to muffle himself by biting into your shoulder. He thought he was going to snap, boil over, and every muscle in his body tensed as you pulsed around him. Your nipples were achingly hard as he played with them. You were so close, he could tell. Fragments of his name bounced off the walls, and he felt his heart rate go up when he watched the pleasure contort on your face, your stomach flexing, spine arching even more. He lowered you down until you were comfortably seated on him, though you squirmed in efforts to adjust, moaning lowly at being filled so completely.

When your body furled in, toes curling, voice raising so high in pitch. His hold on you tightened as he mindlessly bucked and you met his thrusts. His entire body shook when he climaxed, eyes locked on you as you twisted around and your eyes rolled into the back of your head as you came all over his thighs.

He didn't know how long it took for him to come back to his senses, but he had curled over you, leaving a bite on your skin as he worked his way through his orgasm. Your head was tipped back and you were beyond caring about the indentations his teeth left on your flesh. When your eyes opened, you didn't know if you could focus on anything yet, your entire form was still trembling in his grasp.

He grinned devilishly as he planted a quick kiss on your sweaty forehead and you two laid there, your bodies overwhelmed from the throbbing sensations. He leaned in to whisper hoarsely against your ear, "Rest up doll, there's much more we have to try tomorrow."


End file.
